El Gran Rescate
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Shining Armor y un grupo especializado de guardias, enfrentaran a la temida base del tridente conocida como la "Evolución" para salvar a un científico. Evitando que uno de sus mas preciados inventos sea utilizado para el mal y también para liberarlo del peligro antes de que salga herido o lastime a alguien. Acción, aventura, romance y amistad todo aqui.
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**EL GRAN RESCATE**

**Este es un fic hecho en conjunto con Wandering wing, cualquier personaje suyo que aparezca en este fanfic. fue escrito con su autorización.**

Este fanfic se entenderá mejor si se leen "Dos Reinos en peligro".

**1**

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que la malvada Caos, Diosa del Pueblo Mágico, llamada la Gran Madre, fuera derrotada gracias a la Princesa Laya de Sinfonía y su abuela Serafina, ahora reencarnada como una pegaso de nombre Fluttershy. Fueron momentos doloroso, horribles, pero se pudo imponer el orden y la horda de Caos fue contenida mientras ella era destruida una vez más.

Ahora los Capitanes de Sinfonía se han reunido una vez más en Equestria. Los hermanos Silver y Ice Wind, los hermanos Fall Leaf y Sunny Day y los hermanos Rain Twist y Spring Flower. Ellos se alojan en el castillo, y como es propio de la hospitalidad poni, los han colmado de atenciones y agasajos. Es de noche y los selenitas pasan lejos ya que el sector donde están está cuidado por sus propios guardias

Ice Wind está leyendo todos los hechizos de Star Swirl.

Ice Wind es un joven pegaso color cian, de crin y cola celeste, de complexión entre delgado y musculoso, con ojos morados y su cutie mark es un copo de nieve.

"_Que interesante con este sujeto. Pudo haber sido sinfoniano" —_Piensa intrigado con por el conocimiento de este

Deja el último pergamino listo para irse, pero nota que afuera hay un pequeño destello de luz.

"_¿Qué coño?"—_Piensa este tratando de alejarse de el destello porque presiente que es algo malo

El destello desaparece. O más bien, se mueve. Se da cuenta de que es un hechizo, que va en dirección hacia él

Pero sin problemas, lo bloquea. "_En mi país todos usan magia, equestrianos tontos" _—piensa confiado

Un par de ponis, tan grandes como su amigo Fall Leaf, tratan de atraparlo. Y al mismo tiempo, otro hechizo va hacia él

Ice Wind decide usar magia titánica para vencerlos. Es una forma de magia nativa de Sinfonía, y permite al mago aumentar su fuerza y velocidad a niveles sorprendentes. Vuela evadiendo el hechizo.

—¡Ustedes no pueden conmigo, torpes!

Tanto alboroto llama la atención de los guardias, tanto Reales como Lunares.

Entonces, una aguja con drogas sedantes se clava en una pata de Ice.

él se duerme y cae, inconsciente, al suelo, donde lo esperan los ponis.

.

.

.

.

El lugar está copado.

Varios Guardias Reales están pesquisando los alrededores de la Torre, mientras los agentes de la División Mágica registran el interior. Los selenitas, usando su propio olfato, rastrean los alrededores.

Silver Wind, el hermano de Ice Wind, está enfurecido. Es un pegaso de color blanco, crin color plata y ojos celestes, de gran apostura física.

—¡Esos malditos! ¡Los haré pagar!

—Cálmate, Silver, encontraremos a tu hermano —dice Shining tratando de calmarlo. Alrededor, un Guardia Real rechoncho y de prominente estómago comienza a envolver el perímetro con una cinta amarilla, con las palabras "Prohibido pasar" escrita y repetida en todo su largo. Este guardia tiene por nombre Hawkguard, y ostenta orgulloso el rango de sargento. Aunque ahora solo desea beber un café.

—Yo iré con ustedes —dice Sunny Day. Una hermosa pegaso de color dorado, con una crin roja como el fuego que sus cascos conjuran, y ojos verdes como la hierba. Es la novia de Ice Wind.

—Seguramente fue un grupo islámico —dice molesto un Guardia de alto rango. Thunderbold, el Teniente Coronel, segundo de Shining Armor—. Esos lobos solo son ratas en nuestro país.

—Fueron ponis —dice Silver señalando las huellas—. Si veo un pelo de su crin fuera de lugar ¡les arranco los ojos! —dice furioso.

Los selenitas, ponis de la noche, de ojos felinos y alas membranosas, parecen perdidos. Un grupo de unicornios nocturnos trae una jauría de perros pastores lunares: delgados como una flecha, feroces como lobos hambrientos, fuertes y resistentes como toros.

—No son ponis. Su olor es desconocido —dice Stormnight, el líder de la Guardia Lunar, acercándose. Como en varias otras ocasiones, en vez de usar su armadura de guardia, lleva una manta de lana. Sucia y con algunos chinches.

—No me importa que sean. ¡Pagarán por llevarse a mi Ice Wind! —grita Sunny, elevándose un poco, rodeada de fuego como una supernova. Todos, hasta Silver y Stormnight, se asustan.

Un joven Guardia Real, de nombre Whitespirit, se asusta al verla. Él no tiene ganas de estar ahí, pero se arma de valor, y da un paso adelante, para hablarle.

—Señor, e-encontramos pelos, podríamos hacer un análisis de ADN... p-pero eso tomará una semana... —dice temeroso, cubriéndose para protegerse de la ira de Sunny.

Ella se calma.

—Tenemos algo mas rápido, en el laboratorio portátil —dice ella sonriente.

Silver Wind llama a un ponybot. El robot con forma de equino causa sorpresa entre los guardias reales, y verdadero temor entre los selenitas, los cuales retroceden y se protegen con sus jaurías de perros pastores lunares.

—DP6 analiza —ordena Silver.

—Sí, amo —el robot toma con su pinza la muestra. La analiza en unos minutos e imprime.

—Hagan eso, yo veré adonde pudieron ir los secuestradores —anuncia Stormnight yéndose a dirigir a sus guardias.

—Podríamos usar a los perros selenitas para que olfateen —dice Thunderbold, pero Shining le da un golpe, molesto.

—¡Ten más respeto! —le dice. El ponybot imprime un trozo de papel. El análisis revela que la criatura es desconocida pero que posee un 62 % de genes poni. Tanto Shining como Thunderbold se sienten confusos ante esos datos.

—Podrían ser esos yanoponis de los que me hablaste —dice Silver a Shining.

—Es lo más probable. En ese caso, o van al Bosque Everfree, o van a las montañas. No tienen otro lugar adonde ir —dice serio.

En pocos minutos, organiza grupos de treinta guardias, que se separan volando en varias direcciones. Al este y al oeste. Mientras tanto, los selenitas y otros guardias, ayudados por perros, tratan de seguir el rastro.

.

.

.

.

Ice Wind abre los ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad imperante, le parece estar en una sala. Trata de moverse, pero está atado a una silla. Intenta hacer magia, pero no logra conjurar ni la más mínima luz. Además está algo mareado y débil por el sedante.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

Entonces, se enciende una bombilla cuya luz molesta a Ice.

—Demoraste menos en despertar de lo que esperaba —dice una voz masculina.

—¿Quién eres?— pregunta molesto

—Mi nombre es Bane Black —dice surgiendo de la sombra a la luz. Es un grifo completamente negro, con ojos rojos como rubíes—. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, ¿Te interesa?

—Si me dejas ir, quizás.

—Te dejaré ir si aceptas. Es algo mínimo para un científico de tu talla.

"¿Qué planea?"

—¿De qué trata?

—Verás, cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez me di cuenta que eres un genio excepcional. Sólo una mente brillante sería capaz de inventar el generador perpetuo. Y por eso quiero que nos ayudes a nosotros, a desarrollar nuestra tecnología para que sea como la de ustedes.

Ice Wind piensa un momento. el generador perpetuo es un invento que él entregó a los equestrianos, pero no para que desarrollaran armas, sino que lo diseñó para evitar la fuerte depredación de los recursos naturales.

—Una pregunta ¿esto es con fines bélicos?

—Algunos de nuestros aliados así lo requieren —dice Bane encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Pues temo decir que me niego si esto implica un posible genocidio en masa —dice molesto.

—Al menos construye para nosotros un segundo generador perpetuo, entonces te dejaremos ir.

Ice decide engañarlo, fingiendo acceder.

—Acepto. Desátame y te haré una lista de los materiales que requiero.

Bane lo libera, cortando las cuerdas con sus propias garras, afiladas y curvas como guadañas.

—Me parece muy bien. Pero no intentes pasarte de listo.

—Claro que no. Es obvio que no puedo escapar, y sería tonto hacerme el héroe.

—Muy bien —dice el grifo, sonriendo un poco. Una yegua azul, de crin negra y ojos dorados, entra empujando un carrito donde trae una sopa y agua. Está usando una bata blanca de científico.

—Come, antes de que te deshidrates por completo —dice ella fríamente, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Gracias, será un gusto trabajar aquí —bebe un poco de agua.

"_Hermano, Sunny"_ —piensa triste

**Espero que les guste, proximamente subire el capitulo dos**


	2. Lucha por la supervivencia

******los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**********Este es un fic hecho en conjunto con Wandering wing, cualquier personaje suyo que aparezca en este fanfic. fue escrito con su autorización.**

******Lucha por la supervivencia**

Ice sale de la habitación, acompañado por Alice. Es una yegua terrestre azul, de ojos dorados y crin negra; es muy hermosa, y la bata de científico apenas alcanza a disimular la generosidad de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ella parece estar molesta por estar cerca de él

—La primera fase para el generador es la válvula de enfriamiento. Necesito todo lo de esta lista —dice dándole una lista, ella la revisa.

—Esto es muy avanzado... creo que si nos movemos rápido lo conseguiremos para mañana —dice ella, cortante.

—Lo que más necesito son las turbinas y cables cruzados eso si se consigue hoy —dice con amabilidad.

Ella lo mira con hostilidad.

—No creas que por ser amable me abriré de piernas para ti.

—¿De qué hablas? yo solo quiero hacer el trabajo y avanzar.

—Sí claro —dice ella, con cierto toque irónico en su voz.

Pero entonces, un enorme poni terrestre le corta el paso. Es enorme, de color rojo, ojos verdes y una alborotada crin blanca, con una Cutie Mark en forma de una manzana amarilla; es tan musculoso que casi parece un toro. Su nombre es Shadow Leader.

—Hola, linda —dice él, sonriendo feroz.

Ella aparta la mirada.

—No tengo tiempo —dice ella, pero él la arrincona.

—No, sí tienes tiempo —ella quiere salir pero él se lo impide

Ice no lo soporta.

—Amigo ¿podrías dejarla pasar? si tú y tus jefes quieren energía.

—¡Tú no te metas, cerebrito! —gruñe él.

—Escucha mastodonte, si no quieres que le diga a tus jefes que holgazaneas en el trabajo, déjala pasar.

—No me das miedo —dice desafiante haciendo ademán de golpearlo.

—Ya basta —dice Alice a Ice tratando de evitar que lo golpeen

—Adelante golpéame, mientras más magullado esté, más difícil será para mí hacer el generador. Y eso no te conviene —aunque Ice tiene nanobots que regeneran todo el daño que pueda recibir, el lo reta a ver si se atreve.

Shadow Leader está a punto de golpearlo pero ve que se acerca Azrael.

—Tienes suerte de que tenga trabajo —dice marchándose. El unicornio afeminado y bien arreglado sonríe de manera críptica cuando los ojos de Ice se topan con los suyos. Alice se acerca.

—Oye... gracias por defenderme —dice ella algo avergonzada.

—De nada, odio ver a los idiotas abusar de las chicas.

—Nadie se había atrevido a hacerle frente.

—Al parecer soy el primero. Si tuviera mi magia lo haría tragar hielo.

Ella sonríe un poco, admirada.

.

.

.

.

El sol acaba de salir, proyectándose anaranjado y amarillo por el horizonte. Shining Armor lleva a Silver y a Sunny a un pequeño campamento que levantaron cerca a un lado de la carretera. El cielo está salpicado de Guardias Reales que se dirigen en dirección al Bosque.

—Es un operativo a gran escala, pero debe mantenerse en secreto. Stormnight y un grupo de selenitas se internó en el bosque y brigadistas peinan el área —explica Shining Armor.

—Me preocupa mi hermano. Él quizás ya este en "ese" estado —dice Silver. Sunny se asusta.

—Oh, no, eso sería horrible —dice la hermosa pegaso.

Shining se preocupa al verlos reaccionar así.

—Requerí la ayuda de todas las ramas de la Defensa. No teman lo hallaremos —ellos avanza a las afueras del campamento, en donde hay una mesa, y sobre esa mesa un mapa, y sobre ese mapa, un montón de muffins de varios sabores. Al lado está la Agente Hooves, mirando seriamente los muffins. Es una pegaso muy hermosa, de color gris, ojos dorados y crin rubia, perfectamente peinada y vestida con un traje gris que cubre su Cutie Mark.

Silver y Sunny la saludan.

—Esto es serio, shinning —dice Silver— ¿Esas bases son _thrinos_? —le pregunta aún más asustado.

—Mi amor, no enloquezcas— dice triste Sunny al pensar en Ice Wind.

—En su mayoría, sí son _thrinos_— responde la Agente Hooves, los muffins están puestos sobre un mapa, marcando locaciones.

—Ella es la Agente Hooves, nuestra mejor agente especial. Es experta en Sectas secretas —dice Shining, la Agente Hooves sonríe un poco.

—Si él es sensible a la locura, podría experimentar fases en el _thrinos_ que podrían ir de leve a demencial —explica ella.

—Usted no entiende, sin su medicación mi hermano se convertirá en un demente asesino.

—En ese caso el _thrinos_ acabará con él —dice ella con una calma pasmosa, mientras regresa su atención al mapa con muffins.

—¡No! ¡Ice Wind no puede terminar como su abuelo materno! —grita angustiada Sunny.

—Calma —dice Shining—, a Ice no le pasará nada.

La Agente Hooves lo interrumpe.

—Falso, pueden experimentar con él, si es que no se vuelve loco antes. No faltará alguna experiencia horrible que lo enloquecerá.

Aquello preocupa a los dos pegasos de Sinfonía.

—Verán, mi abuelo desarrollo un tipo de locura al permanecer en aislamiento. Casi mató a un empleado. Murió en un manicomio, mi hermano heredó eso, pero sólo cuando experimenta temor extremo. Para evitarlo toma anti-psicóticos potentes —explica Silver para que entiendan.

Shining asiente sorprendido, pero la Agente Hooves no parece mayormente asombrada.

—Ellos están por este sector —señala ella con el casco, un sector en el mapa entre dos muffins—. No pueden haberlo llevado a otro lado.

—Lo bueno es que no pueden matarlo —dice aliviada Sunny —y mientras mas rápido lleguemos menos peligro hay de que enloquezca— completa Sunny

Shining comienza a dar órdenes. Grupos de soldados se internan en el bosque, equipados con ballestas semiautomáticas, ballestas de repetición y lanzas. Incluso van algunos vagones de guerra, armados con novedosos arcabuces traídos de Krallikistán.

—Mi trabajo aquí está hecho —dice la Agente Hooves tomando un muffin y comiéndoselo.

—Salvaremos a Ice. Si está perturbado, los soldados llevan sedantes —dice Shining.

—No creo que funcione —dice preocupado Silver—, los nanobots tienen la opción de "activar antídoto" con eso lo anularía.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer entonces? —pregunta Shining, con creciente preocupación— ¿No conocen alguna manera?

—Sí, que lo inyectes por atrás sin que se dé cuenta —dice el pegaso de Sinfonía—. Así le hizo mi mamá la última vez que el llegó a ese estado.

—Te mostraré —Silver le muestra un recuerdo de cuando eran niños...

_Ellos dos fueron atacados por unas Gorgonas, criaturas bípedas de horrible aspecto. Ice entró en pánico y luego sufrió su cambio._

_Ahora se muestra la imagen de Ice Wind, como un potrillo, con la gorgona en una camilla de operaciones hecha de hielo._

—_¡Que rayos haces! —le grita Silver asustado._

—_Juego Operando —dice riendo siniestro. Mientras le arranca el corazón a la Gorgona._

_El potrillo que era Silver ve horrorizado como el corazón de la gorgona sigue latiendo y como el cuerpo sin vida queda sin color.__Entonces aparece la madre de ellos. Tumba a Ice Wind y le inyecta un calmante, éste al poco tiempo se duerme._

Así termina tanto el recuerdo como el hechizo que hizo Silver para que Shining y la Agente lo vieran.

Shining Armor está horrorizado, tarda un momento en reaccionar. Pero la Agente Hooves come su muffin como si estuviera en el cine.

—A Stein le gustaría abrir a una de esas criaturas —dice ella riendo un poco.

—Es terrible... Espero que mis guardias puedan con él si... se perturba —dice preocupado el Capitán de la Guardia Real.

—No lo creo —dice Silver Wind—. Tendré que ir contigo. Soy el único lo suficientemente fuerte para poder contenerlo. Lo amordazare si es necesario para que no pueda evadir el calmante. Temo mas por la vida de esos terroristas que la de el.

—Yo los guiaré —dice la Agente Hooves, preparando sus alas para volar—. Aunque creo que los selenitas hicieron ya contacto.

—Apresurémonos —Dice Sunny, que se eleva junto con la Agente Hooves

Silver hace lo mismo pero antes le da una cosa a Shinning, una extraña esfera de metal gris con botones.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta él, elevándola con magia con muchísimo cuidado.

—Es una granada de plasma no la uses a menos que creas que estrictamente necesario. Erradica todo a 6 millas a la redonda. Tendrás 5 minutos para transportarte a otro sitio. Ah, para activarla presiona el botón rojo

Shining se asusta con eso. La guarda con cuidado, protegiéndola con un hechizo, y conjura alas del corazón.

—Vamos dice él.

.

.

.

.

Así pasaron dos horas, mientras los siervos del Tridente se preocupaban de reunir los elementos necesarios para construir el generador. El sol comenzaba a salir, naranjo, por el horizonte. Alice ya comienza a entrar en confianza con Ice. Ahora, ambos están en un almacén científico, lleno de cajas con químicos y tanques con nitrógeno líquido, oxígeno y otros gases.

—Que agradable es tener a alguien con quien hablar —dice ella feliz

—Descuida yo no te hare daño, puedes confiar en mí.

Ella sonríe feliz, y parece volverse más hermosa con eso. Pero Shadow Leader los ve desde lejos.

—Seguramente en tu país eres muy respetado —le dice ella, mirándolo con admiración.

—Sí, yo invente varias armas de destrucción masiva y bueno también soy el primer pegaso que a los doce años consiguió dos doctorados y una maestría.

Shadow Leader se siente celoso al oírlo. Alice está impresionada.

—¡Eso es increíble! —dice ella aún más admirada.

—Cuando tienes un IQ de 600 todo es posible.

Shadow Leader va donde él, caminando iracundo. Está molesto por haberlo desafiado antes, y está molesto por oírle presumir su intelecto.

—Te crees mucho por tan listo, ¿no cerebrito? —dice desafiante

—De hecho ¿Te he ofendido acaso? —Pregunta él sin entender el por qué de su comportamiento.

Algo pasa al interior de su mente. Una nueva consciencia parece surgir. Aquel lado demencial que tanto trata de ocultar. Aquella personalidad desquiciada llamada Frost, que presiente el peligro.

"_Mátalo, él quiere lastimarnos"_ —le dice desde su psiquis

"_No podemos usar magia ahora ¿recuerdas?"_

"_Hay nitrógeno líquido. Lo digo en caso de que intente lastimarnos" _—es todo lo que le dice Frost.

—Mira, tú estás aquí sólo para construir esa puta máquina, no para andar tras ella. Me pertenece, ¿entiendes, insecto? —gruñe Shadow Leader, agarrando a Alice. Ella trata de soltarse pero el inmenso poni terrestre es más fuerte.

—¡Suéltame!— grita ella, luchando inútilmente por liberarse.

"_¡Mátalo, la violará, te humilló ese insecto terrestre!"_ —dice Frost con ira, queriendo salir.

Ice Wind trata de controlarse. Nota que la Cutie Mark de él es muy parecida a la de Applejack, y se le viene una idea a la cabeza.

—¿Eres pariente de Applejack? —Le pregunta, tratando de evadir el enojo que siente al ver lo que hace a Alice.

"_Vamos, hazlo, mátalo"_ —Insiste Frost

Un tic le viene al ojo.

—¿Te importa acaso? —dice Shadow Leader sin soltar a Alice, ella lucha por liberarse pero no puede —¡Deja de revolcarte, perra! —le grita, ella se asusta y se queda quieta.

—Sí, me importa porque en serio veo que eres la única manzana podrida en esa familia. Si sabes que tienes muchas primas, una abuela y una madre. Deberías tratarla a ella como las tratarías a ellas. No como un objeto sexual —Le dice armándose con un poco de valor. Se acerca discretamente al nitrógeno líquido.

"_A eso me refiero. Congelémoslo con ciencia ¡ja ja ja!"_ —se ríe Frost en su mente.

Aquel arranque de valor sorprende al poni terrestre.

—¡Tú no sabes nada, tonto! —arroja a Alice y se acerca iracundo a Ice Wind— ¡Ya deja de hacerte el valiente! —le da un feroz golpe con sus cascos, arrojándolo contra el nitrógeno. Ice se siente débil por aquel potente golpe, que habría sido capaz de romper una roca. A duras penas toma el nitrógeno líquido.

—¡Lo que pase con mi familia no te interesa! ¡Algún día ellos se darán cuenta de su error!

"_Solo tengo una oportunidad"._

—¡El único que está en un error eres tú! —Le grita, logrando ponerse de pie, listo para cualquier cosa.

"_Ese golpe si dolió, debo agradecer a los nanobots. Al menos pude medir el tiempo en que demora en golpear: 0.2 segundos"._

—¡Hablas demasiado, perro!— grita acercándose para golpearlo

Y entonces Alice le arroja un dardo sedante. Shadow Leader se da vuelta, mientras la droga comienza a hacerle efecto. Pero es grande y muy fuerte, y se acerca a ella, para terror de la yegua. Alcanza a agarrarla antes de dormirse.

—Gracias —Le dice Ice Wind ayudándola a salir de las patas del guerrero terrestre.

—Lamento que tuvieras la mala suerte de gustarle a este neandertal.

Ella está algo agitada, sólo se tranquiliza cuando están lejos de Shadow Leader.

—Es un monstruo —dice ella aún asustada.

—Lo mejor será irnos antes de que esta bestia sin correa despierte —dice Ice Wind— ¿Por qué el tal Bane no te protege de ese animal? —Le pregunta caminando junto a ella. Mira hacia atrás por temor a otro ataque.

—No protege a nadie. Aquí cada uno se cuida solo —dice ella

—¿Eso quiere decir que esa cosa esta libre de hacerte lo que quiera? eso es injusto.

—Sí. Una vez él... —comienza a decir, pero se calla abruptamente y sigue caminando.

Sin embargo, Ice comprende lo que ella quiere decir, y siente una gran ira como nunca había sentido antes.

—Eso es terrible ¡En mi país actos como estos se castigan de forma severa! Ya le hubiera cortado lo que supuestamente lo hace semental de ser así.

—Por favor, no te metas en problemas —le pide ella, preocupada al ver su rabia.

—No, ya no lo haré. Lo mejor será no salir del laboratorio. Quizás así no dejen que se acerque, lo digo por eso de que estaremos trabajando.

Ellos llegan al laboratorio. Es una sala amplia, con muchas mesas blancas, algunas de ellas vacías y otras llenas de probetas, matraces, vasos de precipitado y recipientes con toda clase de químicos.

—¿Por qué me detesta tanto? Digo, solo trabajo contigo y solo somos amigos. Está loco.

"_Mira quién habla"_ —Le dice Frost.

—Debe ser porque tú eres todo lo que no es él. Educado. Inteligente. Exitoso. Guapo.

—Gracias —Dice un poco apenado por el último comentario—. Aunque se cómo se siente eso. No dirías que soy guapo si mi hermano estuviera aquí. Comparado con él, soy tan repelente como esa bestia.

—No lo creo. Tú me caes muy bien. Puedo hablar contigo de ciencia y no tengo que explicarte los detalles.

Ambos se ríen un poco.

—Sabes, creo que no hubiera hecho tanta falta el dardo —Le dice contándole acerca del nitrógeno líquido que tenía escondido.

Ella se sorprende.

—¿Pensabas usar eso?

—Solo como último recurso.

Ella sonríe, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Eres valiente. Un científico guerrero. De esos ya no quedan aquí.

—Agradécelo a mi padre. Él nos entrenó a mí y a mi hermano.

—Deja de ser tan modesto —dice ella abrazándolo.

—Sin mi hermano no tengo motivos para presumir —dice él.

—Pero sí puedes sentirte orgulloso —le dice animada mientras lo mira.

—Gracias, Alice —dice él, sonriendo como lo hace Silver, una sonrisa que es capaz de cautivar a multitudes enteras.

Y Alice no se librará. Aquella sonrisa la cautiva profundamente, y recorre con sus ojos dorados el cuerpo de Ice Wind, su crin color cian, su pelaje color azul marino, su fina musculatura, su Cutie Mark con forma de copo de nieve sobre su bien formada grupa.

—Definitivamente eres guapo —dice embelezada—. Esté o no esté tu hermano.

—Y tú eres muy linda —le dice para devolver el cumplido, ajeno a todo el escrutinio de la yegua.

—Gracias —dice ella sonrojándose un poco, mientras le entrega una bata de laboratorio.

.

.

.

.

Stormnight y su clan están rastreando el Bosque. Acompañados por sus perros, blandiendo sus angones y sus alfanjes. El olfato que poseen los selenitas basta para seguir sin problemas el rastro de Ice Wind.

"Esto es muy fácil".

Piensa el capitán de la Guardia Lunar. Los secuestradores ni se preocupan en ocultar su rastro. Aunque los selenitas sólo sean una avanzada —los Guardias Reales avanzan mucho más lento que ellos—, serían capaces de derrotar y rescatar a Ice Wind sin mayor ayuda.

Llegan a un claro. Viewshade, una hembra selenita de ojos verdes, saca su arco, lo encuerda y prepara una flecha. Darkeye, un unicornio, prepara su cuerno. Los demás guerreros avanzan con precaución.

—¡Emboscada! —grita Stormnight. Sus aromas son inconfundibles, aunque estén ocultos en los arbustos.

Y como si eso fuera un llamado, salen de sus escondites. Ponis terrestres, pegasos, unicornios. Sus rostros ocultos por pasamontañas o bufandas, armados con lanzas, espadas y ballestas. Guerrilleros aullando la palabra "¡Tridente!" una y otra vez.

Los selenitas se lanzan a la carga.

**Continuara.**

**Espero que este segundo capitulo si les guste, nos vemos**


End file.
